Surgical retractors are bent or flat metal instruments that are used to manipulate a surgical incision that has been made in a patient. The retractor is typically placed upon the incision's edges, and leverage or pulling force is applied to hold the incision open or otherwise moved around to allow the user better access to the site of operation.
Users of the retractor may hold the retractor in place with their hands, or clamp the retractor locally. A robotic arm may also hold the retractor in position as well.
Retractors come in different sizes, shapes, and are usually made from the 300 or 400 series of stainless steel. The steel can be formed into a retractor by progressive die stamping, or other forms of metalworking that can produce a curved shape in two axes. Metal retractors are designed for a long service life and many rounds of sterilization.
Depending on the type of retractors and the intended use, the retractors may be equipped with teeth or retraction elements to better grip tissue. Although the teeth enhance the gripping feature, the teeth also pose a danger to puncturing the surgical gloves worn by the surgeon or other health care providers that might be assisting the surgeon. Punctured gloves can lead to health hazards for both the healthcare provider and patient.
Therefore, there is still a need for improved surgical retractor with enhanced tissue gripping capability but also minimizes the threat of inadvertently puncturing gloves or excessively tearing the tissue.